yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pro League Duelists
A Pro League Duelist is a duelist in the Professional leagues. Aster Phoenix See Aster Phoenix. Doctor Collector Doctor Collector (ドクター・コレクター, Dokutā Korekutā) is a duelist with an IQ of 202 who duels with The D to claim the championship title in the Pro League. The Collector has the ability to read the minds of other duelists, and in the past, aided the FBI in solving card-related crimes while in jail because of his vast knowledge on the subject. While the whereabouts of his physical body after the Duel goes unexplained in the English dub, the fire caused by the Ultimate Destiny Card in the Pro League stadium is linked to his death in the Japanese version. However, The D believes it was in fact the shock of being defeated that proved fatal. Doctor Collector's character is based on Hannibal Lecter from Silence of The Lambs. In the English dub, the Collector is voiced by Sean Schemmel, while Satoshi Tsuruoka takes the role in the Japanese version. In addition, he speaks like a wrestler in the dub. The Collector uses a Spellcaster Lock Deck based around removing monsters out of play using Dimensional Fissure and then special summoning them all at once with Dimension Fusion to simultaneously trigger the locking abilities of his three Magician's Valkyria cards in addition to the Direct Damage ability of Ebon Magician Curran. Elroy Prescot Elroy Prescot, known in Japan as Sombre Guerro, is the ninth ranking Pro-League Duelist competing in the Genex tournament. Elroy duels Belowski in a duel but surrenders the duel due to Belowski's power to put people asleep. In the English dub, he's voiced by Frank Frankson imitating Elvis Presley while Kenji Iwama takes his Japanese counterpart. Also, his name in the Japanese version is Spanish for "shadow soldier". In the Japanese anime, Elroy's a Latin duelist who calls Belowski "Amigo" while in the English dub, he's an Elvis Presley-like person who comes from the Memphis League. Deck: * Goblin Dancing Force x3 Gelgo Gelgo, known in Japan as Gergo (ゲルゴ, Gerugo), participates in the Genex tournament. Gelgo prides himself in winning a lot of medallions from duelists, which is shown when he reveals all his spoils pinned to the inside of his coat before challenging Chazz to a duel. However, he is ultimately beaten by Chazz’s new White Knight deck. In the Japanese version, Gelgo is voiced by Takashi Matsuyama. His character is based on Golgo 13. Deck: * Marshmallon Mad Dog Mad Dog, known in Japan as Inukai (犬飼) is Zane's opponent in the Underground Duel. In the Japanese version, "Mad Dog" is actually his nickname, and translated literally, his given name means "dog world". In the English dub, his voice is an imitation/parody of Mike Tyson. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara. Mad Dog plays a Slime Deck which focuses on various disrupting strategies meant to impede his opponents' ability to activate cards in addition to cards that gradually inflict Direct Damage under such circumstances such as Last Machine Acid Virus. Maitre' D Maitre' D, known in Japan as Sommelier Parker (ソムリエ・パーカー, Somurie Pākā) is the 8th ranked duelist in the Pro Leagues who holds a 2-on-1 duel against Jasmine and Mindy. He toys with them and is on the verge of winning when Alexis takes their place. Maitre'D ultimately loses to her. In the English dub, he's voiced by Marc Thompson while Naoya Uchida plays his Japanese counterpart. Maitre' D uses a Waiter (Wine) Deck, which includes references to the topic such as "Dionysus" and "Château Mouton Rothschild". Mathmatica Mathmatica, known in Japan as Mattimatica (マティマティカ, Mattimatica) is the 10th ranked Pro League Duelist who wears a red suit covered in numbers. He challenges Damon to a duel during the Genex tournament but loses in the end. In the English dub, he's voiced by Darren Dunstan while Shinichiro Ohta plays his Japanese counterpart. In the English dubs, he rhymes what he says with math equations. Mathmatica plays a Math Deck. Mr. Stein See Mr. Stein. Orlando Orlando, known in Japan as Kabukid (カブキッド, Kabukiddo), is a duelist who treats his duels as theater shows and only duels to impress his audience. Orlando duels against Jaden in the Genex tournament only to be defeated and learn the true meaning to what a fun duel actually is. His cameo ends with him giving a rather ridiculous, yet humorous victory dance to Jaden & company. On a side note, both Crowler and Bonaparte are adoring fans of Orlando. His background story is altered slightly in the English dub where he is a Broadway actor claiming to have starred in plays such as "Deck Side Story" and "Duelist on the Roof" (puns of "West-Side Story" and "Fiddler on the Roof"), while in the Japanese version, Orlando is a professional cosplay duelist obsessed with traditional Japanese Kabuki, a form of theater. In the English version, Orlando is voiced by Eric Stuart, while Kouji Ochiai takes the role in the Japanese version. Orlando plays a Kabuki Deck. His deck is based on many aspects of traditional kabuki, especially the play Kanjinchou which contained Benkei, his lover Shizuka, and his opponent Yoshitsune. His Kabuki Stage Field Spells are interchangeable, and many of his cards utilize unique abilities that activate during battle. The D See The D. Zane Truesdale See Zane Truesdale. Pro League Duelists